Feliz Cumpleañoooos!
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Reagalo para mi amiga Amia Snape , sorryyy! mas vale trade que nunca


_**Este fic es para mi amiga Amia Snape que fue su cumpleañooos, es mi regalo para ella, que es la lectora que cualquier escritor quisiera tener, por ahí a quien les gusten las historias de Sev/Herms, les invito a que pasen a leer sus fics son geniales**_

_**Amia:Amiga Happy Birthday to youuu, sorry, sorry!! Algo le sucedio a mi internet y compu y ni siquiera me pude conectar para felicitarte perdon! Pero mas vale tarde que nunca espero que te la hayas pasado increíble con tu familia de mi parte aquí esta este one shot perdi tus especificaciones y parejas por eso solo apareceran tres personajes sorry! espero que te guste ya que me bloque al final, pedi al Draco de mi escuela para llevar, pero me costaba una fortuna, no te preocupes esta en buenas manos conmigo jijiji, por ahí hice una imagen que luego te pasare por msn, te dejo para que leas en lo personal me dio envidia yo quiero a tu Draco!!!! Jajajaja**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes son de JK y la trama mia**_

* * *

Estaba muy emocionada después de mucho tiempo hoy lo vería de nuevo, el avión había llegado ya hace una hora y en lo que recogía mi equipaje y me documentaba había perdido mucho tiempo solo esperaba que siguiera aquí, ahora estaba buscando su alborotado cabello negro entre la multitud después pude verlo venia con una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y ojos azules que seguramente era su novia, fui hasta donde se encontraban, al principio creo que no me reconoció pero después grito

-Amia!

yo lo abrace y le dije

-Harry me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo

-A mi también, mira ella es Pansy Parkinson

Me tendió la mano y me dijo

-Así que tu eres Amia, Draco y Harry me han hablado mucho de ti

Harry rodó los ojos cuando pronuncio el nombre de Draco, Pansy y yo lo miramos recriminatoriamente, Draco era mi novio lo había conocido en América, después de toda la guerra el decidió cambiar de residencia y mi padre le aconsejo irse allá ahí nos encontramos y empezamos a salir, era una lástima que por sus negocios no haya podido venir en mi cumpleaños, pero no importaba al fin de cuentas todo los demás días del año estaba conmigo y estaba segura que compartiría muchos más con él, sabía que no eran los mejores amigos, tal vez jamás lo serian pero de alguna o otra forma estaban ligados, ya fuera por mi o por Pansy, sabía de sus diferencias durante el colegio, yo había crecido con Harry durante toda nuestra infancia habíamos sido los raritos y diferentes, a los que Dudley molestaba, pero cuando llego el momento de ir a Hogwarts yo tuve que partir hacia América en una escuela de magia y el a Hogwarts debido a que mi padre quería alejarme de todo lo que se venía, pero seguimos manteniendo comunicación, y supe de todas y cada una de sus aventuras de las que me hubiera encantado participar, no lo podía evitar en esos momentos odie a Draco Malfoy, por la forma en la que Harry hablaba de él, por eso cuando llego a América me comportaba muy huraña con él, Draco se comportaba de manera diferente a como Harry me contaba, había madurado y no podía evitar que el nuevo Draco me gustara, después de que deje a un lado los complejos que tenia de él fue cuando empezamos a llevarnos muy bien y ser amigos, existe una química increíble entre nosotros y creo que eso nos llevo a terminar juntos, tiempo después le conté a Harry de mi relación y aunque yo me esperaba otra reacción lo tomo demasiado bien no es que se pusiera a gritar de alegría, pero sabía que Draco era diferente, incluso cuando venía a visitarme los podía sentar juntos a cenar y se comportaban espléndidamente.

Íbamos camino hacia la casa que compartían Pansy y Harry y hablábamos de muchas cosas, Pansy era tal como me había contado Draco y Harry, al poco tiempo que tenia de conocerla nos estábamos llevando muy bien, llegamos a la famosa casa de la Familia Black, la verdad yo me la imaginaba mas grande y lejos de los muggles como la de los Malfoy, No era del estilo de Harry, de eso estaba segura, mientras que Harry iba por vino para brindar por mi cumpleaños, Pansy hablaba con alguien por teléfono y yo recorría los salones de la planta baja de la casa encontrándome con un salón en donde estba pintado un arbol familiar, de pronto llego Harry y me dijo

-Por Merlin Amia estoy buscandote por toda la casa ya casi es hora

-Aquí estoy Harry, ¿hora de que?

-Brindemos-dijo él como única respuesta

-¿Y Pansy?

-ella, enseguida viene

tome la copa y cuando Harry estaba a punto de servirme el vino, sentí como si una fuerza proveniente de mi ombligo me jalara, todo desapareció y caí torpemente en lo que yo reconocida como Arena, escuche una risita muy conocida y abrí los ojos, delante de mi tenía una gran mano palida tendida para que me levantara, creía saber quien era pero no hacía mal cerciorarse seguí con su brazo y llevaba una camisa negra, un punto mas para mi teoria, después siguió su cuello y cara, a pesar de que me enoje en un principio por reírse, cualquier rastro de enojo desapareció cuando vi su sonrisa torcida, me levante inmediatamente haciendo uso de su mano, y me eche a sus brazos y me deje embargar de su delicioso aroma, Draco me abrazaba fuertemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello me acerque a su oído y le dije

-Con que mucho trabajo

-Cariño ¿de verdad crees que me perdería tu cumpleaños?, ¿no te he dicho infinidad de veces que tu eres lo mas importante para mi?

Mientras me decía esto todavía no me soltaba y con una mano acariciaba mi mejilla. Si seguramente en el vino Harry había puesto un somnífero y estaba soñando, pero no era demasiado real, las mariposas en mi estomago lo demostraban, Draco busco mis labios y yo deje que los encontrara uniéndonos en un beso, aun mareada por la sensación y la falta de aire me aleje de él, seguramente estaba sonriendo como una estupida, pero no me importaba el lucia igual, de pronto me di cuenta de todo lo que nos rodeaba estábamos en mi paraíso personal, me abstuve de lanzar un gritito, estaba emocionada con la boca abierta y me le quede mirando a Draco esperando una explicación de esto, el solo me dijo

-Preciosa se que te encanta admirarme pero, el paisaje también es digno de admirar

Le di un suave golpe en el pecho y me puse a observar todo con más detalle, estábamos frente a un lago que alrededor tenía varios acantilados uno más pequeño que los demás y en ese se veía una casa con la arquitectura de un pequeño castillo, de haber podido me enamoraba de este lugar, una lástima que mi corazón lo tuviera ocupado el rubio que tenía delante de mi sosteniendo mi mano, Merlin! Definitivamente estaba en mi paraíso personal Definitivamente estaba en mi paraíso personal, no podia ni parpadear queria ver como el sol se ocultaba y no perderme ningun detalle, Draco paso uno de sus brazos por mi espalda y nos vimos el espectáculo. Después de que terminamos de ver el crepúsculo Draco me arrastro y fuimos subiendo hasta llegar a la casa no era tan grande ni tan chica, perfecta, no podía creerlo Draco me llevaba al interior de la casa ¿que tramaria?, por adentro la casa era espectacular, me condujo hasta el comedor y en la mesa estaba puesta par dos personas, antes de que me dejara en mi lugar lo volví a abrazar y le dije

-Esto es increíble Draco, gracias

El solo sonrió, platicamos de cómo estuvo mi viaje y de lo que había hecho yo mientras él estaba de viaje, yo tenía curiosidad de ¿Quién era la casa? En que país estábamos, aunque por el magnífico paisaje podía darme una idea y también por que Draco sabía cuál era mi país favorito

-¿Draco de quien es este lugar?

-Tuyo

-te estoy hablando en serio

-Es tuyo, claro si aceptas casarte conmigo

-¿Me estas comprando Draco?

Ahh!!! Todo era tan perfecto e irreal quería llorar de la emoción

-¿Te dejaras comprar cariño?, tengo otras dos propiedades mas aquí que pueden ser tuyas también

-¿que es lo que viene en el contrato? debo leer bien las letras pequeñas no quiero sorpresas despues

-¿Eso es un si?

-Eres un tonto, con o sin casas SI

* * *

_**Amia: Lo demas esta en tu imaginación imaginate como quisieras que fuera el final, y me lo cuentas eh!!! **_

**_Nos estamooos leyendo_**

**_te quieroooo _**

**_besiitoos_**

**_bye _**


End file.
